


A Quiet Apology

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: Thomas has something he'd like to say to the mysterious Lady Silence before she leaves.





	A Quiet Apology

**Author's Note:**

> i've been kicking this idea around for a bit - thinking about how thomas probably felt for silna losing her dad since he lost his brother the year prior
> 
> sorry if it's a bit wonky, i took a pause from writing and now things feel a bit off XD

Rarely did the men lurk outside the captain’s quarters. They knew better than that, had too many things to do and they were very keen on avoiding reprimand. But, Crozier couldn’t blame them for their curiosity, especially if they were keeping a respectful distance and tongue. Things had been hectic since the last sledge party’s return, and the eerily silent Inuit woman they were temporarily housing in the Great cabin was causing a bit of a stir. The men felt unease, rumors and myths of bad luck befalling ships that housed women were certainly running through their heads.

Crozier knew this, but he wasn’t one to give into superstition so easily. She was just a girl after all, a young woman who lost her father in tragic circumstances by their hand. So by that logic she was their temporary responsibility. The least they could do was give her shelter and attend to her affairs.

 

It came as a surprise when the latest lurker ended up being Thomas Hartnell. So shy and quiet, the young man didn’t seem the type to want to stir up any sort of trouble, and if he wasn’t with his usual posse containing Misters Hickey and Manson, then he kept to himself and his duties.

Crozier poked his head out of the Great Cabin, ready to shoo the mate back to his duties until he saw the sad look plastered on his face.

“Mister Hartnell. Something the matter, lad?”

Thomas could not hide that he had been peeking in through the slats. He had been in the room previously, a rare occasion for him, to bring the young woman her various affects. It wasn’t necessarily _curiosity_ that had gotten the best of him, but being caught so easily certainly made him look a bit ashamed despite having technically done no wrong.

“W-Well no, sir. Nothin’s wrong. I was just wondering if…”

Crozier opened the door and stood with a relaxed pose. Thomas could see the woman peeking from her place on the floor. Still sitting there as before, still just as stoic. One would think a warm and dry ship would be preferable to the cold outside, but he guessed the accommodations weren’t to her liking.

“Go on.”

“Can I talk to her? Lady Silence?”

“Who?”

“The _girl_.”

Crozier’s brow raised, “Is that what you lads are calling her?”

“Not all of us. Some of us, though.” A blush crossed Thomas’ cheeks, “Well she’s a _woman_ , after all. And she doesn’t talk. So… _Lady Silence_ just seems like a good name. I mean we don’t know what her real name is… We mean no disrespect by it.”

“I know you don’t.” The captain gave a little shrug. It amused him that they seemed to already have some sort of title for her, “She won’t be here much longer. It won’t matter what she’s called, certainly not to her. She cannot understand you, you know this?”

“I do but you…” Thomas fidgeted, “You speak her language, right, sir?”

“That I do. As does Mister Blanky and Doctor MacDonald.”

“So you could possibly translate for me?”

“Of course, in theory. That would rest entirely upon the message that you would have me translate.”

“It’s nothin’ rude! Or lewd! I promise. I just…” Thomas let his head hang a bit, “I feel awful sorry for her. I… I want to apologize for what happened. The other men might not, and they’re within their rights to not want to, with what happened to Lieutenant Gore. I just thought it might be nice.”

 

Crozier knew _why_ Thomas would have an inclination to speak to her on such a subject. Lady Silence losing her father was akin to him losing his brother, and though different circumstances took the different lives, the feeling of loss was surely the same regardless of race and language barrier.

He had given his own condolences on behalf of himself and the crew for what had taken place. A horrible accident and a strange attack rolled into one. It made little sense, but all anyone really knew at this moment was that they were scared and that their numbers had dwindled once more.

 

Crozier stepped aside, giving Thomas room to enter then shut the door behind him.

He spoke a few words to the stone faced Lady Silence. Thomas understood none of it, but perked up when his name was mentioned and at the captain’s gesturing towards him. Lady Silence did not look at either one of them directly, but Thomas could see her looking at him from the corner of her eye.

“Speak your peace to her, I’ll translate. Don’t expect her to reply.”

“I can’t imagine she’s pleased with us.” Thomas stepped forward, straightened his back and put his hands behind his back. “I don’t blame her…”

Thomas cleared his throat. He felt nervous, “Miss Lady Silence, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened with your dad.” His voice felt so small. He waited for Crozier to finish his translations before continuing, “I understand what it’s like to lose someone in a bad way. My brother, John, he died last year. It’s probably the _worst_ thing I’ve ever had to go through…”

Again, Thomas understood none of what was being said. He watched Crozier gesture, and could see him looking for his words. He knew Crozier would do his best, he trusted his captain to not make him look a fool.

Lady Silence turned to look at Thomas, a surprising action considering how she seemed to want to ignore them all before. This made Thomas a bit more nervous, it was easier to speak when he wasn’t being looked at so seriously.

“He and a couple of other lads got real sick, you see. We were gonna go to the Northwest Passage together. That’s what we’re all here for… I dunno what I’m gonna tell our folks. I dunno what you’ll tell your family either, if you have anyone else.” He swallowed down some sadness that had begun to well. Thinking about his brother, thinking about Lady Silence having to walk back to where ever she came from all alone. It didn’t seem right. None of it felt right, no matter how one looked at it.

Lady Silence tilted her head. Her expression softened if only minimally as Crozier spoke. The cabin was so quiet outside of their talking, pauses being filled with groaning ice and creaking boards.

She couldn’t have been much older than himself. The other men might’ve been put off by her, but Thomas just saw a young lady, not some bad omen. She was probably just as scared and confused as the rest of them. She was human, too. And if Crozier was comfortable enough to have her in his space, then she couldn’t be that bad.

“My parent’s always told us that when someone died, they look down at you from Heaven, to keep an eye on you. I hope that’s true. For me and for you, too.” The mate’s voice weakened as he spoke.

He hoped Lady Silence understood what he was trying to do. He might’ve not understood the Inuit or their customs or their ways, but compassion was the most he could offer her right now beyond a bit of supper.

She tolerated his presence and was hearing him out, so things were going better than anticipated.

 

There was a pause. A registering and contemplation of words. Thomas felt small with her dark eyes on him. He couldn’t deny she had a very piercing gaze. Or maybe it was from his own nerves that exacerbated it.

“ _Nakummek_.” She spoke softly and shortly. One word directed towards the mate.

There was no malice, so Thomas could discern it wasn’t an insult at least. But he quickly glanced at Crozier for confirmation.

“She said _thank you_.” Crozier gave him a little nod, “I suppose she appreciates your words, Thomas.”

“Oh!” Thomas relaxed, “I ah… _Nakummek_ … for listening to me.” He stumbled over the word, but there was an attempt, and that was more than she could expect from most of the mates. He smiled, and to his surprise the smallest of smiles turned her mouth into something other than a straight line.

 

“I think you should leave her be now, Mister Hartnell. She needs to rest before her journey back.” Crozier gave him a look not to linger much longer. A gentle urging to wrap up the sentimental conversation. The last thing he needed was anyone thinking something was amiss.

“Ye-yes, sir. I’ll get back to work.” Thomas gave a quick nod to Lady Silence and turned to leave. He stopped, looking back at his captain.

“Will she be alright?”

“She should be fine. She’s a capable enough lass, I’m sure.”

Thomas hesitated, but trusted Crozier to know best. “Thank you, sir.”

Crozier could see the relief wash over Thomas, as if giving those condolences helped him with his own grief in a way. “Of course, Thomas.”

 

Thomas stopped the door just short of closing it so that he could get one last look at Lady Silence. She acknowledged him once more, if only briefly. A slight nod before turning her head away from the door.

It wasn’t much, but it was something. And with it, Thomas felt just a bit better about things.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the word ' _nakummek_ ' from an english-inuit dictionary so apologies if it's the wrong word/dialect for the region she's from
> 
> [ hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com ]


End file.
